This invention relates to trapshooting, and more particularly to a novel device for throwing clay pigeons, or skeet, for trapshooting.
Trapshooting mechanisms provided heretofore are of two basic types. The first type, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,438 is a hand-operated, elongated arm that is held at one end in the hand of an operator and which supports a frangible skeet releasably at the opposite end of the arm, the arm being whirled about the body of the operator and the skeet released after reaching desired rotational speed. The second type, exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,357 is a spring-loaded elongated arm that releasably supports a skeet at its outer end and is preset at a spring-tensioned position of rotation for trigger release, whereupon the pre-set arm is rotated rapidly by uncoiling of the spring, to project the skeet from the arm. Both types of mechanisms are unable to achieve reproducibility of selected speeds of projection of skeet and of accuracy and predictability of direction of projection of skeet.